Crossfire ou comment l'amour triomphe sur la mort
by Bubble Of Imaginary
Summary: One-Shot sur ma vision du déroulement des événements finals du 8x22. Juste après la fusillade au loft. Contient des spoilers du 8x22
_Crossfire,_

 _ou comment l'amour_

_triomphe sur la mort_

 **Disclaimer:** Aucun de ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent. Par ailleurs, ma rémunération est constituée de vos reviews, je ne gagne donc pas d'argent en échange de mon écriture.

 **Rating :** T pour présence de petites violence et de sang.

 **Résumé:** Voici ma vision des événements de la fin du 8x22 "Crossfire", avant les "7 ans plus tard". C'est comme ça que j'aurai aimé que ça se passe. A vrai dire, c'est venu comme ça sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Cette vision contient donc des spoilers du 8x22 "Crossfire".

Par ailleurs, c'est le premier écrit que je poste. Toutes vos critiques seront donc les bienvenues pour me permettre de progresser.

Enjoy !

POV Beckett

Caleb Brown !

Je dégaine mon arme. Il me faut des secours, il est touché ! Mon téléphone ! Un appel d'urgence à Ryan et Espo, ils comprendront mon -SOS-. Je m'avance vers la cuisine. Je lui vide mon chargeur dans le torse. Il s'effondre et se laisse glisser le long du mur. Une douleur atroce se réveille soudainement dans mon abdomen et mon épaule. Je saigne. Tout tourne autour de moi, je jette un coup d'œil à mon mari, agonisant sur le sol de la cuisine. Je m'écroule à mon tour. Je n'ai plus que lui dans mes pensées. Je rampe à ses cotés. Si on doit mourir ici et maintenant, alors ça sera côtes à côtes. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et la sienne est prise dans la mienne. Je sens la vie quitter peu à peu mon corps. Une sensation surréaliste de vide intérieur. Je perd toute notion du temps.

POV Castle

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que l'on est étendu sur le sol quand j'entends ma porte s'enfoncer. Les voix des gars résonnent au fond de ma tête, comme s'ils étaient à des kilomètre de nous. Je suppose que c'est Kate qui les a prévenu. Si je m'en sort, une fois de plus, elle m'aura sauvé la vie. Des pas lourds s'approchent. Je vois Esposito se pencher au-dessus de moi.

POV Esposito

\- Castle ! Castle ! Je lui secoue vigoureusement l'épaule. Castle, tu m'entends ?

\- Kate... sa voix est brisée. Kate... Il a l'air de souffrir le martyr, mais il n'y a qu'elle qui compte pour lui.

Je me retourne vers Ryan qui est agenouillé à coté de notre capitaine.

\- Ryan ! Il me regarde avec détresse.

\- Elle est inconsciente et elle a perdu pas mal de sang ! J'appelle les secours !

Je sens Castle qui m'attrape le bras.

\- Je... J'ai entendu... Aides-la ! Une larme s'échappe de son œil.

\- Je peux rien faire de plus que Ryan.

\- Kate...

\- Les secours sont en chemin et Kevin fais de son mieux pour stopper l'hémorragie.

POV Ryan

En effet, je fais de mon mieux. Mais trop de sang s'écoule de ses plaies. Une mains sur son épaule, l'autre sur son ventre. Il y a du sang partout. Cette scène me semble irréaliste, surtout chez Castle. Si les secours n'arrivent pas très vite, on va la perdre à tout jamais. Castle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Heureusement, j'entends les paramédics accourir dans le loft peu de temps après.

\- Hey ! On est dans la cuisine !

Les médecins se mettent à genoux près de Kate, face à moi.

\- Femme, trente-cinq ans, deux blessures par balles dans le torse. On est sur place depuis cinq minutes, elle nous a avertis dix minutes plus tôt. Je compresse les plaies depuis le début, j'explique au médecins.

\- Très bien, on s'occupe d'elle.

Il prend le relais et appuie sur les sources de sang. Je me lève et vois d'autres docteurs autour de Castle. Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Castle et Beckett, papa et maman, l'écrivain et sa muse, tous les deux blessés, chez eux, par cet homme, adossé au mur, mort, les yeux grands ouverts, comme pour surveiller qu'ils soient bien morts. Brisés dans leur intimité. Je pense à Jenny, Sarah Grace et Nicolas Javier. Que se passerait-il si je mourrais, ou pire, si je perdais l'un d'eux. C'est ma famille. Leur famille ! Je dois appeler Alexis et Martha ! Je décroche mon téléphone et m'isole dans le couloir.

POV Esposito

Je vois Ryan sortir son téléphone. A sa tête, je devine qu'il va appeler ceux qu'on nomme la « famille des victimes ». Je regarde autour de moi, tout le monde est occupé, sauf moi. Je vois les ambulanciers déplacer Castle sur un brancard. Ils le dirigent vers la porte mais ils s'arrêtent à mon niveau.

\- Ne la laisses pas seule, s'il te plaît.

\- Promis Castle. Ta femme est entre de bonnes mains et je garde un œil sur elle.

\- Merci...

Il est conduit hors du loft.

Je me retourne vers Ryan, je le trouve pas. Je pense qu'il doit être dans le couloir, isolé, pour appeler Alexis. Je m'approche de Beckett. Elle est toujours inconsciente. Maintenant, elle est reliée à tout un tas de moniteurs et une perfusion est piquée au creux de son bras. Je les observe s'affairer autour de son corps inanimé, à l'opposé de la femme que j'ai croisé hier au commissariat. Ils la transfèrent précautionneusement sur une civière. L'un des deux médecins pose son stéthoscope une nouvelle fois sur sa poitrine puis annonce

\- Elle est stable et transportable ! On part maintenant. Prévenez l'hôpital qu'ils vont avoir besoin de beaucoup de sang !

Je les suit et une fois en bas, aux portes de l'ambulance, je demande à l'accompagner, à la fois parce qu'elle est mon amie mais également pour honorer la promesse faite à Castle. Ils acceptent, je préviens Kevin. On se retrouvera aux urgences où Castle et Beckett sont conduit.

POV Omniscient

Deux heures plus tard, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, les gars, Lanie, Martha et Alexis son réunis. Cela fait maintenant une heure et demi que Kate et Rick sont en chirurgie et que leur famille n'a plus de nouvelles. Les tristes souvenirs de la fusillade à l'enterrement de Montgomery refont surface, un à un, tous plus terrifiants et stressants les uns que les autres. Sauf que cette fois, non seulement Kate mais aussi son mari sont impliqués. Dans cette salle d'attente, le temps semble s'être arrêté. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit, personne n'ose parler, ou simplement personne n'a la force de le faire. Les seuls sons qui troublent ce silence religieux sont les grincements des chaussures des infirmières sur le sol en plastique de l'hôpital et le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge qui leur rappelle qu'ils sont là depuis quelques temps et que depuis autant, deux des personnes les plus importantes de leur vie sont entre la vie et la mort.

POV Alexis

Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend dans cette salle, sans nouvelles ni de l'un ni de l'autre. À chaque fois qu'une blouse blanche passe, l'un de nous demande des nouvelles. Mais personne ne nous répond. Nous sommes tous dans un état pitoyable, le visage trempé de larmes, cherchant du réconfort dans les bras les uns des autres.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, encore un médecin sort par la porte où papa et Kate ont disparu quelques heures plus tôt. Ryan est sur le point de se lever pour en savoir plus sur leur état quand il s'approche, de lui-même, de nous. Son visage est neutre et ne laisse paraître aucune indication sur leur condition. On se lève quand il demande la famille de Richard Castle.

\- Alors, Monsieur Castle, malgré l'hémorragie et la localisation de sa plaie est sorti du bloc et est maintenant en salle de réveil. Nous avons pu retirer la balle qui n'a heureusement touché que des tissus mous et s'est arrêtée avant de toucher l'omoplate, nous expose-t-il.

Soulagée, je prend grand-mère dans mes bras et me retourne vers le docteur.

\- Merci beaucoup. Quand est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ?

\- Et bien il est en salle de réveil, mais seulement sa famille proche est autorisée à entrer. Pour les autres, vous pourrez le voir dès qu'il sera installé dans une chambre, explique-t-il.

\- D'accord. Et est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles du détective Beckett ? Demande Lanie, dans un dernier espoir, depuis les bras protecteurs d'Esposito.

\- Non, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai prise en charge. Si personne n'a d'autres questions, je vais vous conduire auprès de Monsieur Castle, annonce le chirurgien en me désignant avec grand-mère. On acquiesce et le suit dans le dédale de l'hôpital jusqu'à un poste d'infirmières qui lui donnent le dossier et lui indiquent son lit. Nous le suivons silencieusement jusqu'à voir papa sur un lit, endormi et branché à un tas d'appareils . Je serre la main de grand-mère dans la mienne .

\- Je vous laisse avec lui, il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures.

POV Martha

Je regarde ma petite-fille s'avancer doucement vers le lit de Richard. Et dire que j'ai toujours eu peur qu'ils soient blessés, lui et elle, sur le terrain. Je comprends maintenant parfaitement ce qu'a pu ressentir Jim quand sa fille a été prise pour cible aux funérailles.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'Alexis est endormie dans un fauteuil dans un angle de la pièce, les yeux se Richard se mettent à papillonner. Il semble étourdit.

\- Richard ! Tu te sens comment, tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Kate...

\- Elle est encore au bloc. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Vaseux. Et j'ai mal. Un docteur va venir.

Papa !

POV Castle

Alexis. Ma fille. Elle a du m'entendre me réveiller. Elle m'enlace dans une étreinte réconfortante. J'en oublie presque la douleur, mais pas Kate.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- On sait pas papa. Mais elle est toujours en chirurgie.

Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais, mais au moins, elle est toujours en vie.

Un docteur entre dans ma chambre. Alors qu'il m'ausculte, Mère et Alexis retournent voir les autres, pour les tenir informés de mon réveil, et en espérant avoir des nouvelles de Kate.

Je les retrouve tous dans la chambre où je suis installé.

POV Lanie

Ça fait maintenant huit heures que Kate est rentré en chirurgie. Nous sommes tous réuni dans la chambre de Castle, qui voyage entre conscience et sommeil. Le taux d'activité est au plus bas dans la chambre lorsqu'un nouveau docteur, la trentaine, un dossier sous le bras entre dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, je suis le médecin qui a pris en charge Madame Castle. Je peux vous parler dehors.

On sort tous de la pièce en silence, alors que Castle dors. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Kate si elle avait entendu cet homme l'appeler « Madame ». A contrario, le nom de « Castle » l'aurai rendue fière. Alors que ce médecin nous dirige vers une salle isolée, son expression est encore plus impassible que celle du docteur qui a pris en charge Castle. Il nous fais entrer et asseoir.

\- Alors, pour être bref, Madame Castle est sortie du bloc, mais probablement pas d'affaire. Tout d'abord, les deux projectiles qu'elle a reçu ont pus être retirés, mais ils ont fait leurs lot de dégâts. Celui dans la poitrine n'est pas celui qui me préoccupe le plus. En effet, le deuxième a perforé son intestin. Même si on a pu réparer un maximum de dommages, ça risque d'être douloureux et gênant quelques temps. Ensuite, à son arrivée au bloc, elle avait perdu énormément de sang. Elle a pu être transfusée à temps, mais elle en a souffert. Ce qui m'amène à mon dernier point, le fait qu'elle soit maintenant plongée dans le coma. Ce qui est, en un sens, un mal pour un bien car ça permettra à son corps de guérir sans trop de douleur. Voilà, je pense que je n'ai rien oublié. Si vous avez des questions.

Après sa longue explication, il nous faut tous un moment pour encaisser les nouvelles. Après un silence, je me lance.

\- Est-ce que vous savez quand elle va se réveiller ?

\- Pas vraiment. En revanche, j'ai lu son dossier, elle semble avoir bien récupérer après la balle qu'elle a reçu près du cœur, et elle est en bonne forme physique, alors je pense que ça ne sera qu'une question de volonté, de sa part. C'est pourquoi il est important que chacun de vous lui parle.

\- Très bien. Vous savez si elle gardera des séquelles lorsqu'elle se réveillera ?

\- Dans tous les cas, les deux ou trois premiers mois seront très douloureux, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle gardera des séquelles à vie, mises à part les cicatrices évidemment.

Je le remercie, ce qui semble clôturer cet entretien. Après qu'il nous ai indiqué la chambre de Kate, alors que nous sommes en train de nous lever et sur le point de partir, Martha se manifeste.

\- Je suppose que vous savez que son mari est également hospitalisé.

\- Oui, en effet, répond le chirurgien.

\- Alors vous devriez également savoir qu'ils sont indispensables à la guérison l'un de l'autre. C'est pourquoi il serait préférable de les installer dans la même chambre.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, conclue le docteur avant de s'en aller.

C'est entièrement vrai, ma girl a besoin de son writerboy pour gagner la bataille. S'il y en bien un qui peut la sauver, c'est lui. Sur ce coup, s'ils veulent s'en sortir, ils doivent se battre ensembles.

On retourne annoncer la nouvelle à Castle.

POV Castle

Je me réveille seul dans ma chambre. Peut-être qu'ils ont eu des nouvelles de Kate. Peut-être qu'elle est enfin sortie du bloc. Peut-être qu'ils sont avec elle en ce moment même.

J'entends des pas s'approcher dans le couloir et s'arrêter devant ma porte, puis quelques voix. Et quand les voix cessent, les pas reprennent et je vois Esposito entrer dans ma chambre.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles ? Je m'empresse de demander.

\- Oui, elle est sortie du bloc mais elle est dans le coma à cause de la perte de sang.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Le médecin me semblait plutôt optimiste. Il a dit que c'était surtout une question de volonté, la sienne, m'explique Esposito.

\- Je suppose que les autres sont avec elle...

\- Oui. Tu vas être transféré dans sa chambre, d'ici quinze minutes selon les infirmières.

Une vague de soulagement inonde mon être. Ma Kate va vivre et je vais être auprès d'elle. Elle qui me manque déjà tant.

POV Alexis

Dans la chambre de Kate, tout est calme, le rythme régulier des « bip » du moniteur me berce alors que je tiens sa main immobile dans la mienne. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir à ses cotés quand des infirmières entrent et installent papa à coté de Kate. Il a les yeux baignés de larmes quand il tourne la tête pour voir sa muse, livide et figée, aux portes de la mort.

\- Plus proche, supplie-t-il les infirmières.

Depuis son lit, papa prend délicatement la main de Kate dans la sienne. Il semble tristement heureux. Triste de voir de lui-même que Kate va mal, mais heureux d'être près d'elle. Personne n'ose bouger, faire le moindre son, les déranger.

Alors que papa tombe à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, on décide de les laisser se reposer, de rentrer chez nous et d'essayer de nous reposer pour affronter demain et les jours a suivre.

Ma naïveté me pousse à croire que tout ira bien, que papa et Kate pourrons reprendre leur vie, ensembles. Mais d'un autre coté, j'ai tellement peur que quelque chose se passe ou qu'ils souffrent à nouveau.

POV Castle

Ça fait maintenant cinq jours que Kate et moi avons été pris pour cible dans mon appartement. Cinq jours qu'elle se bat contre elle-même pour revenir à la conscience. Cinq jours qu'elle me manque, qu'elle nous manque.

Cette nuit, alors que je cherche le sommeil, un grognement viens troubler le silence nocturne de la pièce.

Kate !

Ce bruit viens de ma gauche. C'est elle. C'est forcement elle. J'allume la lumière. Malgré les ordres du docteur, je me lève et m'approche lentement d'elle. Je sens mes sutures me tirailler mais c'est comme un infime nuage dans un ciel d'été. Insignifiant. Kate a besoin de moi. Je parcours les quelques mètres qui se sont creusés entre nos deux lits afin de laisser plus de place aux infirmières.

Alors que je suis assis sur le bord de son lit, je lui prends la main et lui murmure toute la douceur dont je suis maître.

POV Beckett

J'ai l'impression d'être une âme errante, pas de corps, juste une pensée, tel un fantôme. C'est alors que quelque chose viens se resserrer autour de ma main, c'est plein, de tendresse, de douceur et de liberté. Comme l'étau de l'amour. Mais je connais cette sensation. Et cette main sur la mienne, je la connais aussi...

Castle !

Masson, l'incinérateur, Caleb qui reviens d'entre les morts, la fusillade au loft, la douleur, la main de Castle dans la mienne. Tout reviens d'un coup.

Et cette voix, SA voix. Il me susurre des mots rassurants et encourageants. Il me demande d'ouvrir les yeux.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il est penché au-dessus de moi. Le vague filet de lumière qui provient de quelque part derrière lui tamise la pièce. Il n'y a pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. J'entends quelques voix.

Je me focalise sur le visage qui me surplombe. Ses yeux bleus, son visage, ses cheveux en bataille. Mais surtout, son sourire. Un mélange entre l'amour et le bonheur. Ses lèvres bougent.

\- ...va aller. Tu m'entends ? Kate ?

Il à l'air de plus en plus concerné. Je lui fais signe que oui. Il est aussitôt rassuré.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ?

La douleur. C'est ça se pincement intérieur dans mon ventre. Mais c'est supportable. Je rassemble le maximum de mes forces pour formuler une réponse digne de ce nom.

\- Un peu mais pas suffisamment pour te répondre oui.

Il s'approche et m'embrasse.

On se sépare quand un docteur entre dans notre chambre. Il rouspète sur Castle qui s'est levé, puis il m'ausculte et m'informe de mon état de santé. Mon mari use de son charme auprès des infirmières afin que nos lits soient recollés. Après dix minutes de plaintes et requêtes ininterrompues, elles cèdent.

POV Castle

Ma muse est revenue dans notre réalité. On est maintenant couchés, dans mon lit, enlacés et amoureux comme au premier jour. Alors qu'elle est allongée tout contre moi, elle se livre. M'explique la façon dont elle à été terrifiée quand elle a vu Brown, son arme pointée sur moi. Ce à quoi elle pensait quand quand nous étions étendus par terre , main dans la main, en train de nous vider de notre sang et de mourir. Elle m'avoue avoir pensé aux enfants qu'on aurait jamais si on ne survivait pas. Elle me dévoile également son désir de fonder une famille, avec moi. Tandis qu'on argumente sur nos futures progénitures, elle s'endort peu à peu, laissant en suspens le portrait de trois enfants.

Une fille et ses deux petits frères jumeaux.

Pourquoi pas !


End file.
